Loving an Angry Heart
by PointlessxWriter
Summary: After arriving to King's Landing to witness the marriage between the King and Margery. King Joffrey forces Ara of Vadyl to be his mistress, and it doesn't take long for her to fall in love with the murderous king. But will a heartless king ever learn to love as the pair grow closer?
1. Chapter 1

Entering King's landing was grander than the eye could see. The city was alive and busy with music and chatter as Ara of the house of Vadyl and her family entered the grand throne room. The golden room had tall pillars that stretched to the high ceiling like stone giants. While the marbled floors shimmered and shined, there was so much wealth within' these walls that could feed a family for weeks. There wasn't beyond a shadow of a doubt that compared to her own castle back at home; it was nothing compared to this spectacle. Ara's family walked through the castle hallway and as she did her shy eyes met with that of a handsome face.

That must be king Joffrey…she thought. He stood atop a stone stage with spikes and iron swords melted down to form his chair. Its threatening appearance matched the persona of its sitter.

Everyone, even her own family, has heard of countless stories of his wrong doings. They've all heard that he was a cruel and merciless king. They've heard about how he beheaded Eddard Stark in public. And many others… the king stood besides his lady wife to be, Magarey. And across the room was his brother Tommen, his mother Lady Cersei and the other members of the Lannister family.

Many rumors were said that Joffrey and his siblings were the product of incest. But Ara didn't believe it to be true. "The Vadyl family…" Joffrey said with spite, "it is a pleasure to welcome you to my home." Ara's father was the first to introduce himself before the king as he bowed deeply before him.

"Your grace, it is an honor to be here with my family."

"Greygor Vadyl…" Joffrey's lady wife greeted him warmly.

"My queen."

"Off with it then, introduce your family." Joffrey barked.

"My wife, Henna, my son Dante and my daughter…Ara." Ara's father's eyes glowed with pride when he introduced his daughter to the king. She was his father's pride and joy, and anyone could see why for her beauty said it all. Ara wore a golden snake charm cuff around her arm to represent her house. She graced the king with a small curtsey, but refused to meet his eyes. Ara could feel the king's eyes on her ever since her father introduced her to him and when she dared to look up, she wished that she hadn't. Joffrey's eyes stare was unwavering as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression. The once harsh eyes that she saw softened just for a moment before they returned to being cold again. Ara felt as though the king were staring right through her, and it unlevered her. She felt exposed under his gaze.

"My king." She said, avoiding his gaze on her.

Dante was next to introducing himself; his dark curly hair fell over his eyes as he bowed deeply before straightening up and standing next to his father. Dante dreams of becoming a knight, he has been taking lessons since he was a child, and was happy to be coming to King's Landing if it meant he could fulfill his dream.

"My king, my son wishes to be a knight and to train with perhaps your finest swordsmen." My father mentioned, and before he could continue, Joffrey waved him off as though he were uninterested in what he had to say. His body slouched lazily on the throne as his fist was placed carefully under his prominent chin. To the corner of Ara's eye, she could see Dante's hand clench tight in annoyance as the king boldly disrespected his father.

Ara gulped as subtly as she can manage as her father finished introducing the members of my family to the king. And once he did, they were escorted out and introduced to their bedchambers, and handmaidens but the king stopped Ara.

"Lady Ara!" Joffrey cried.

Ara looked to her father for reassurance and he nodded, encouraging her to go him. After all, he was their king, and his word was law. The king stared at her and waited until everyone was out of the room. Everyone, expect his lady wife.

"Did I say you could stay!?" He spat at her in annoyance.

Margery's eyes sharped and looked at Ara with jealousy before turning around and following lady Cersei. The king's eyes scanned all over Ara's body as he began to walk around her.

"Lady Ara…" He said her name slowly, and Ara didn't even need to look at him to know that he had smug smile on his face.

"Yes, your grace…." Ara croaked.

"Do you fear me?"

Her eyes flew up to him in fear…of course she was afraid of him. He could see it, so why did he ask that? "Your grace," she began carefully, trying to ease the nerves. "I fear you, as any loyal subject in King's Landing would, I am unworthy of your presence." She whispered.

"Well said!" He smirked.

"Follow me, I will personally escort you to your bedchamber." And as she followed him, Ara couldn't help but notice that her bedchamber wasn't anywhere near her family as she expected it would be, and it was beginning to frighten her. The pair walked up a spiraling staircase until they reached a door.

"This is where you will be staying." He said to her, "it is near my bedchamber." He smiled wickedly at her, and when she was going to ask him why she wasn't staying near her family…the king did something shocking.

A gasp flew past Ara's lips as he slammed her body against the brick wall, he took both of her arms and placed them above her head while he held her wrists with one hand. Ara's heart was beating fast as his leg separated her own legs. And she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations.

"You're are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Joffrey breathed hotly against her neck.

"Your grace…" She breathed, "Magarey…"

"What about her!?" He cried while slamming his other free hand against the wall behind her. Ara's breath quickened as she stuttered on her words. "Y-you a-are to be married to h-her…" Joffrey chuckled deeply into his throat as he tsked while trailing a single finger down the side of her face, down to the side of her breast.

His face was just a mere few inches from her own.

"Lady Ara." He breathed, making Ara gulp.

"You will do whatever your king commands you will you not?" He whispered harshly while grabbing the side of her breast. Ara gasped hoarsely as hot tears burned her eyes but she couldn't bring them to let them fall. She couldn't give him that satisfaction.

"You're my king." She answered. A slow smile curled on Joffrey's face. "I am."

"And as your king, you will do as I say, would you not?" Ara quickly nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes unwillingly.

"After I marry my lady wife to be, you will become my mistress. I will bed you, and you will be my special lady."

"For tonight's dinner, wear something revealing." He rasped out.

With that being said, he let her go roughly, but not before stealing another glance down at her bust. A slithery smirk curled onto his face as he left her, and when Ara was certain that he was gone she slid down against the door frame her legs bent to her chest as she let her tears fall.

She wasn't tearful because she feared him, she was tearful because she felt ashamed of how much she liked his touch. And she didn't even know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Doing as his kingship commanded, Ara had her handmaiden Yahayra help her dress for tonight's dinner. She wore a red chiffon dress that barely covered her shoulder and her back. Some of her bust was even showing, but it was what the king wanted.

As she gazed at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe that she was staring at the same girl.

"My lady, don't cry…" A sweet voice spoke behind her making her choke on a surprised gasp.

"I'm not crying." Ara answered, as she wiped her tears as pathetically as she could, making Yahayra chuckle.

"Of course not my lady, your eyes are just merely sweating." She said sweetly. "Here, I know something that would go beautifully with that dress, and it would surely wipe the frown off of that pretty face of yours."

Ara wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt embarrassed by her behavior. But Yahayra did not know the reason as to why she was tearing up in the first place. And she had a dark feeling that if she ever were to tell anybody about her little encounter with the handsome prince, he would surely have her hanged. Ara's dress was fairly tight, and it made it difficult for her to breathe. But she held it in, like a proper lady always had and always will.

Then, something cold touched her neck and draped over bare shoulders. She brought her hand up to her chest and her small mouth dropped slightly at the blue pendant.

"Its…beautiful." She breathed, letting her finger trace the jewel. Yahayra chuckled as she rested her chin on her bare shoulder as they both looked at their own reflection in the mirror.

"This was my mother's pendant. She said that anyone who wore it, would make anyone feel like a queen."

Ara shook her head. "I can't wear this, this means so much to you."

"No, wear it, I insist… if you're going into the snake pit, you might as well try to fit in." She threw her a playfull wink. Making Ara sigh deeply and quietly thank her. She had a feeling that she was going to be strongly disliked by Lady Cersei and Margery. But she feared Joffrey, and his touches…and she would do anything in her power to steer away from his field of vision. As Yahayra escorted her out of her bedchamber, down the spiral staircase and into the dining room. Ara was already beginning to get nervous, even when she didn't have a reason to be.

But even so, the girl picked her chin up and walked with her back straight as she made her way to dining room table were her family awaited her. All heads turned her way as the hound addressed her entry. On her left, sat the Lannister family, and on her right sat her own family. And at the farthest of the table sat the modest king himself who never stopped staring at her the moment she arrived. She was surprised to see an empty chair next to him at the table. It was then that Ara realized that Margery is late for dinner…

Her brother Dante arched an eyebrow at his sister accusingly, as she avoided his stare as she sat down next to him. The table was quiet for a moment, until two large brass doors opened and closed with a bang. Ara didn't even need to look up to realize that it was lady Margery herself that entered the room unannounced. And as she was about to take her rightful place next to the king, the king did something that shocked Ara once again.

"Why are you late!?" He cried, as he slammed his fork down on the table making the silverware rattle.

Margery's emerald eyes fluttered up to him in surprise, not expecting him to say anything about her tardiness. Everyone around the table was suddenly awkward as they waited for her response.

"I wanted to make myself presentable to you my king." She said sweetly. Joffrey scoffed and rolled his eyes before standing up from his chair and kicking the chair that Margery was about to sit on to the floor. From across the room, Ara could see that the Lannisters were already beginning to look incredulously uncomfortable. And she couldn't blame them for it, Joffrey's behavior at dinner was appalling. She has never witnessed such childish behavior at her own home back at Vadyl. If any of her siblings were to behave that way her father would have them horsewhipped.

"Pick that up!" He cried as he crossed his arms while Margery's eyes widened in surprise at his condescending tone to her. One of the butlers rushed over to the table to pick it up when the king slapped one of them harshly, making the other cry out at the attack. A twisted look crossed Queen Cersei's face, and Sansa who sat next to her husband Tyrion looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was so pale. But Ara didn't understand why, the king wasn't doing this to her.

"M-my king?" Margery stuttered out her questioned as he slowly turned towards her. He jabbed his finger at her in mid air and pointed it to the chair.

"Pick that up, and go take Lady Ara's seat." Ara looked over at my father and my brother to see their reactions but found none but angry blank faces. If she were to take Ara's seat, where would she sit? Ara thought insecurely. She could feel heavy gazes on her as Margery picked up the chair, putted it back into its place and began walking towards Ara. Ara stood up, letting her chair scrape against the floor and kept her eyes down.

"Lady Ara, you are to sit next to me." Joffrey called out to her, and as she looked up, she was met with a murderous look of Margery's face. Ara quickly got out of her way, and began walking towards the king shly. Joffrey had a pleased smile on his face as he stared at her, completely unashamed by his actions and sat down when she sat down next to him.

All Ara wanted to do was dig up a hole and die in it. She could barely dare to lift her gaze off of the table in front of her. Her heart jumped up in her throat however when she felt the king's hand on her leg under the table. She couldn't move, and scarely breathe. Just what were his motives exactly?

Lady Cersei was the first to speak.

"My son…isn't it a little bizzare that you have a guest sitting besides you rather than your own lady wife to be?" Lord Tyrion tried to hold in a chocked laughter by swallowing a few gulps of red wine.

"I'll do as I please." The king said slowly and sternly, and as he said that, his hand gripped Ara's leg a little too harshly and only loosed up when his anger dissipated. Dinner was finally served, as the finest meals of Westeros, Kings Landing, and the land of Vadyl were served in front of them. It almost made all of Ara's trouble disappear, but it was slightly overcome by guilt by the starving towns folk in king's landing. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because the king unfortunately spoke.

"Does the meal not please you lady Ara?" King Joffrey spoke out loud as he began to massage his hand on her leg. Involuntary tingles and shivers rose up and down her spine as he touched her, and she found it difficult to speak. As if he knew that, Joffrey raised a brow and smirked. As he snaked his hand up higher and higher up her leg. His intentions towards her were made clear. The man knew exactly what he was doing, there was no denying that.

So, instead of responding to him she just shook her head. His hand thankfully stopped moving when Lady Cersei spoke again.

"Sir Greygor, how are you finding your stay in King's Landing?"

"Very pleasant my lady…things have certainly changed though since the last time my family and I have come."

Lady Cersei looked very much interested in what my father had to say that, and she was glad that the moment dinner had quickly came to an end. She was the first to quickly take her leave, she could hear footsteps behind her and hoped in her heart of hearts that it wasn't the king. A gasp flew past her lips when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around and when she noticed that it was her brother Dante. A sigh of relief that she didn't notice she held let loose.

"What was that back there?" He asked stiffly.

Ara tried to act as though he didn't know what he was talking about.

"N-nothing…" Ara said blankly.

"Don't lie to me Ara, I have a pretty fair idea that the king was snogging you underneath the table. And I am certain that I'm not the only one who suspects it." He snapped. Ara's heartbeat sped up as her hands grew sweaty. "No! You're wrong." She whispered, looking left and right self-consciously as if the walls had ears. Dante cleared his throat, "I'd better be wrong Ara. Because trust me when I say, that you do not want rumors floating about about being the king's whore." Her brother's eyes softened before pulling his sister into a warm embrace.

"Just be careful, I don't trust any of the Lannisters, if they try anything with you you must promise to tell me." Ara numbly nodded her head while watching her brother let her go and slowly walk away from her as he turned around the nearest corridor. Ara was certainly worried indeed, the king's wedding is tomorrow.

And once he had bedded his wife, he was surely to come after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Purple Wedding

Joffrey Baratheon never had the impression that he was ever satisfied. And why shouldn't he be? He was about to inherit a kingdom, wealth, and a beautiful woman to be his lady wife. But, Joffrey was well aware that something wasn't right. He had to fight it every day, and every day the feeling only got worse and worse. The feeling was choking him, but he wouldn't allow himself to be pathetic or weak…he had to show his people that he was their king! But he would never let them know, he promised it to his father ever since he left their family. And since he left, he swore to the gods that he would be a fearless leader.

And only his Uncle Tyrion knew what that was.

Deep down in his heart of hearts, Joffrey was afraid. He was a coward; he never wanted to be king. He never wanted any of this responsibility. In a way, he envied his brother Tommen. Joffrey glanced at himself in the mirror and scowled at his reflection. Outwardly, he was everything a feared king was supposed to be. Inwardly, he was a coward, and he hated that. His door knocked softly and he was well aware of who it was, his mother. A scoff left his lips when she walked through the door. Cersei wore a proud smile on her face as she gazed at her son lovingly.

"You look handsome my son."

It was his turn to smile, he enjoyed it when people spoke the truth.

"Once Margery becomes my wife, I'll bed her and put a son in her." He said with a smirk on his face, enjoying the look on his mother's face.

"Indeed, but she is a lady and be gentle with her. It may or may not be her first time and a woman's first time with another man is painful." She advised him, Joffrey didn't seem to care and rolled his eyes.

"It was kind to have Greygor Vadyl and his family come over to the wedding, I did not think that they would receive the invitation since their home resides a long way from Kingslanding."

"You invited them!? Out of all people?" Joffrey was surprised that his mother would do such a thing. She nodded.

"Yes, Greygor and his family have always been good friends of ours." At the mention of the Vadyls, Joffrey suddenly grew curious about one of them in particular.

"Is their daughter expected to be arranged to someone any time soon?" Cersei raised a brow at her son't unusual question. He never seemed to ponder about anybody or care for anyone at all.

"Not at the moment, no…their traditions are different than ours. Even though she is your age her father is not willing to hand her off to an eligible bachelor so soon."

"Good." Joffrey muttered under his breath. Cersei wanted to question him, but she chose not to, being well aware of her son's short temper.

Ara Vadyl was his. And whether Joffrey wanted to admit it or not, she was the one thing in this damn world of his that dared to actually make him feel something different. Something he has never felt before, and as much as he didn't want to admit it to anybody. He wanted to keep that feeling for as long as he could, even though he didn't know what it was and he hated that uncertainty, and it was driving him mad.

Kingslanding was alive with the sound of bells and music, as the day of the wedding unfortunately arrived. The workers in the castle grew busy by preparing the feast for this celebration. And the castle grounds were decorated in warm colors of burgundy and gold while strings of fine fabric and silk stretched across poles bike metalic beams on a ceiling. Rows and rows of tables and chairs led up to top three tables where Ara sat amongst her family and the royal family. There was a large open circle before the tables where entertainers performed. And on that circle a beautiful mosaic print.

A small group of three musicians were playing and singing the of caste mere. Their deep voices were harmonizing gloriously. And theough the music was lovely, and their meal, a heavy heart weighed down on Ara as thoughts of his highness's hands sprawling all over her played into her mind.

"What is the matter sister?" Dante said to her as everyone applauded the entertainer but her.

"Nothing Dante."

"I thought you enjoyed festivities such as this, you haven't even touched the honey pie…its your favorite." He whispered.

"Please drop it Dante, I'm alright really." He sighed and did as she as asked of him to. The ceremony where they king was going to exchange vows was drawing near, just a few more entertainers and the ceremony was about to begin, and then afterwards, the crowing ceremony of a new king and queen. Ara dared to steal a peak at Joffrey who sat near his new wife Margarey laughing away happily. Ara secretly wished for Joffrey to drink so much that he would not have the strength to bed her.

Joffrey suddenly stood up clumsily with his glass of wine and was about to make another toast.

"Oh gods not again." She heard Lord Tyrion mutter under his breath.

"Attention, I wish to thank you all who have come to my wedding, especially the Vadyl family." Ara stiffened as she felt his gaze on him.

The dancers cleared the area as Joffrey continued to speak.

"Uncle…you may be my cup bearer, what good is an empty goblet with no wine?" He exclaimed.

"Your grace does me a great honor." Tyrion stated.

"It's not meant as an honor."

The tension was high. No one spoke or much less muttered a word as the king and his uncle were having a silent rebellion. Joffrey locked eyes with Ara for a moment, and she couldn't will herself to look away. Their gazes didn't drop even for a moment as Tyrion dragged his feet towards his nephew. Joffrey purposely dropped his cup making it echo a bit in front of Tyrion. Tyrion was about to slowly reach down and pick up the cup when his king kicked it under the table. It was then that Ara decided to brake off the stare.

She lowered herself in her chair as she watched Sansa pick up the cup for her husband before he even reached under the table.

She could tell that Joffrey was not pleased that Sansa intervened. But Ara was thankful that she did, she could tell that she too did not enjoy watching her husband being publically humiliated for his size. Tyrion thanked his wife, filled the cup with wine and handed it to Joffrey.

"Kneel!" Joffrey ordered.

"Kneel before your king!" Tyrion refused. He glowered at Joffrey as he just held his cup bearing arm out to him, and refusing submission. Joffrey was clearly getting impatient, "I said KNEEL!" Joffrey snarled.

"Look the pie!" Margery cried sweetly as the awkward tension in the room faded and was soon replaced with excitement.

A sneer still remained on his face, and Ara could tell that he was left unsatisfied. But at least Margery saved Tyrion's neck.

Four men brought out the giant pie. Joffrey took the cup from Tyrion and handed tit to Margery as hesnatched his new sword from his robes and sliced the pie. The crowd gasped in delight and even the king did as dozens of doves flew out of the pie and soon everyone was having their fare share of a piece.

"Can we leave now?" Ara heard Sansa whisper. Ara secretly envied her, she wished that she could leave as well. Lord Tyrion nodded and took his leave with his lady wife. And before they could go get away with it, Joffrey caught them.

"Sit down!" He screamed.

As he pointed threateningly to the pair who were about to leave the area, Ara could feel her brother's hand on her knee as he tried to comfort her.

"Please calm yourself." Dante whispered to her.

"You may not leave uncle, you still have not tasted any of the pie." He chuckled.

"My love, let them leave its for the best now come, it is our wedding day." Margarey was trying to distract her husband from starting anything again and it thankfully worked. He soon forgot about Tyrion and began to take a bite out of the pie. The queen was the first to drink some one and the king followed suit. But then, something strange was happening. Lady Margarey started clearing her throat, her hands flying up to her chest, and began to stumble.

"My queen?" Joffrey asked.

Margarey fell flat on her front, her throat was gargling as she choked. Joffrey got to the floor and started screaming for help. Ara couldn't help but sit up from her chair and look on in shock.

"Idiots!" He shouted, "help your queen!" Ara's father got up from the table and embraced Ara, he was trying to block her vision from witnessing the scene but she wasn't having it. She craned her neck to see anyways. She looked at Joffrey's wide eyes as he realized he could do nothing his body remained frozen. Even as Jamie Lannister and Cersei rushed up and kneeled beside Margarey as she began to vomit blood violently.

"What's happening?" Ara asked frantically. Her father tried to comfort his daughter as he said nothing and just held on to her.

"Its alright." Her father tried to comfort her as Ara could hear her mother crying, and the people around her shouting.

Margarey's body started to convulse again as her face changed color, she let out the last whimper she could muster and let out a hoarse gasp for breath. Before her body fell limp in Cersei's arms. As Joffrey stood up, his face pale.

The queen was dead.

But who would kill a queen?


End file.
